Ghostbusters (1984 film) Credits
Opening Logos B9801A03-9E68-4AE3-A4C4-A1CA6597769F.png 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg * Pixar * Troublemaker Films Opening Credits * Pixar and Troublemaker Films presents * A Sunbow and Marvel Production * A Black Rhino and DEG · De Laurentiis Entertainment Group™ Film * "Ghostbusters" * Voices by: Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver, Harold Ramis, Rick Moranis, Annie Potts, William Atherton, Ernie Hudson * Produced In Association With: Silver Screen Partners II * Casting by: Reuben Cannon & Associates · Carol Dudley * Visual Effects by: Richard Edlund A.S.C. * Music by: Elmer Bernstein * "Ghostbusters" Written and Performed by: Ray Parker, Jr. * Story Consultant: Flint Dille * Written by: Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis * Executive Producers: Margaret Loesch, Lee Gunther * Supervising Producer: Jay Bacal * Produced by: Joe Bacal, Tom Griffin * Co-Produced and Directed by: Nelson Shin Ending Credits * Cast: * (in alphabetical order) Dr. Peter Venkman - Bill Murray Dr. Raymond Stantz - Dan Aykroyd Dana Barrett - Sigourney Weaver Dr. Egon Spengler - Harold Ramis Louis Tully - Rick Moranis Janine Melnitz - Annie Potts Walter Peck - William Atherton Winston Zeddmore - Ernie Hudson Mayor - David Margulies Male Student - Steven Tash Female Student - Jennifer Runyon Gozer - Slavitza Jovan Hotel Manager - Michael Ensign Librarian - Alice Drummond Dean Yeager - Jordan Charney Violinist - Timothy Carhart Library Administrator - John Rothman Archbishop - Tom McDermott Roger Grimsby - Himself Larry King - Himself Joe Franklin - Himself Casey Kasem - Himself Fire Commissioner - John Ring Police Commissioner - Norman Matlock Police Captain - Joe Cirillo Police Sergeant - Joe Schmieg Jail Guard - Reggie Vel Johnson Real Estate Woman - Rhoda Gemignani Man at Elevator - Murray Rubin Con Edison Man - Larry Dilg Coachman - Danny Stone Woman at Party - Patty Dworkin Tall Woman at Party - Jean Kasem Doorman - Lenny Del Genio Chambermaid - Frances E. Nealy Hot Dog Vendor - Sam Moses TV Reporter - Christopher Wynkoop Businessman in Cab - Winston May Mayor's Aide - Tommy Hollis Louis's Neighbor - Eda Reis Merin Policeman at Apartment - Rick Mancini Mrs. Van Hoffman - Kathryn Janssen Reporters - Stanley Grover, Carol Ann Henry, James Hardy, Frances Turner, Nancy Kelly Ted Fleming - Paul Trafas Annette Fleming - Cheryl Birchenfield Library Ghost - Ruth Oliver Dream Ghost - Kym Herrin * Voice Recording and Processing by: Wally Burr Recording * Voice Director: Wally Burr * Sound Processing: Scott Brownlee * Additional Sound Processing: Craig Harris * ADR: B&B Sound Studios, Inc. * Engineers: Ken Berger, Dave Van Meter * Talent Coordinators: Maddy Aaronson, Bill Couch Songs * "Savin' The Day" ** Written by Bobby Alessi and Dave Immer ** Produced by Phil Ramone ** Performed by Alessi * "Hot Night" ** Written by Diane Warren and The Doctor ** Produced by Jack White and Robbie Buchanan ** Performed by Laura Branigan * "Disco Inferno" ** Written by Leroy Green and Ron Kersey ** Produced by Ron Kersey ** Performed by The Trammps ** Laura Branigan and The Trammps Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. by arrangement with Warner Special Products * "Cleanin' Up The Town" ** Written by Kevin O'Neal and Brian O'Neal ** Produced by Kevin O'Neal, Brian O'Neal and John Hug ** Performed by The Bus Boys * "In The Name Of Love" ** Written by T. Bailey ** Produced by Steve Lillywhite ** Performed by Thompson Twins * "I Can Wait Forever" ** Written by Graham Russell, David Foster and Jay Graydon ** Produced by David Foster and Jay Graydon ** Performed by Air Supply * Music Supervised by: Soundtracs * Score Arranged and Produced by: Vince DiCola and Ed Frugé * Technical Advisor: Charles Calello * Music Editor: Ed Frugé * Music Score Engineered by: Tony Papa * Synthesizer Programming: Casey Young Production Staff * Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano * Senior Manager of Production: Carole Weitzman * Production Managers: Gerald L. Moeller, Koh Meguro, Satoru Nakamura, Takuya Igarashi * Executive Production Coordinator: Gene Pelc * Production Coordinators: Elise Goyette, Terri Gruskin, Hildy Mesnik * Producer's Representative: Gene Margoluis * Production Staff: Mark Bakshi, Paul Davids, Yung Shin * Original Concept Design: Floro Dery * Character and Background Design: Gabriel Hoyos, Fred Carillo, Rico Rival, Delfin Barras, Romeo Tanghal, Lew Ott, Romeo Francisco, Pat Agnasin, Ernie Guanlao, Eufronio R. Cruz, Mike Sekowsky * Storyboard Artists: Peter Chung, Jooin Kim, Chung Hwan Oh, Sioak Park, Sangil Shim, David Shin, Soo Young Chung, Delfin Barras, James Gomez, Ernie Guanlao, Doug Lefler, Rico Rival, Romeo Tanghal * Supervising Animation Director: Kozo Morishita * Animation Directors: John Patrick Freeman, Norm McCabe, Gerald L. Moeller, Bob Matz, Margaret Nichols * Assistant Animation Directors: Shigeyasu Yamauchi, Masao Ito, Baik Seung Kyun * Associate Story Consultants: Doug Booth, Roger Slifer * Production Secretaries: Joyce Masterson, Joan Davis, Debbie Lehrhoff * Translators: Mitsuko Y. Hays, Emi Araki * Account Supervisor: Alfa Tate * Publicists: Ellen Kroner, Deborah J. Green * Supervising Film Editor: Steven C. Brown * Assistant Supervisor Post Production: Larry Whelan * Film Editor: David Hankins * Supervising Music Editor: Mark Shiney * Music Editors: Peter Collier, Robert Randles, S.M.E., Bob Mayer * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Brian Courcier * Sound Editors: Jim Blodgett, Alison Cobb, Michael L. DePatie, John Detra, Karen Doulac, Ron Fedele, Lenny Geschke, Nicholas James, Warren Taylor, Michael Tomack, Peter Tomaszewicz, John Singleton, Ted Chapman * Dialogue Editor: Jerry Jacobson * Assistant Editors: Ivan Bilancio, Heather Elliott, Tamra Fitzgerald, Shinichi Fukumitsu, Shinji Shimizu, Sue Vonsi, Dave Weathers * Re-Recording by: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: R. William A. Thiederman, W. Howard Wilmarth, Peter S. Reale * Re-Recording Recordist: David Koelher * Machine Room Operator: Sam Kaufman * Pre-Dubb Mixers: Bob Harman, Jim Cook * Dubbing Supervisor: Jacquie Freeman * Negative Cutting: Jack Hooper * Opticals: F-Stop * Main Title Animation by: R/Greenberg Associates, Inc. * Titles by: Pacific Title Animated by: Toei Animation Co., Ltd. * Associate Producers: Masaharu Etoh, Tomoh Fukumoto * Final Checker (Chief Animator): Koichi Tsunoda * Assistant Animation Checkers: Takashi Hyodo, Masahiko Okura, Kazuo Hayashi, Kazuhiro Ochi, Akihiro Enomoto, Toshikazu Usami * Key Animators: Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Shigemitsu Fujitaka, Koichi Fukuda, Yoshitaka Koyama, Yoshinori Kanamori, Yoshinobu Inano, Baik Nam Yeoul, Kiyomitsu Tsuji, Masanori Shino, Toshio Mori, Shigenobu Nagasaki, Yasuyoshi Uwai, Shigeo Matoba, Satoshi Yamaguchi, Yoichi Mitsu, Shigeru Murakami, Yoshito Miki, Takahiro Kagami * Inbetween Animation Checkers: Akira Sato, Hitoshi Abe, Ryukichi Yoshizawa * Inbetween Animators: Kiyomi Sugita, Ryuji Ajiri, Hiroaki Daiji, Shizuo Tanaka, Tadashi Yahata, Takako Nakamura, Kei Okazaki, Akira Sugiura, Yoshiharu Azuma, Jun Watanabe, Tomoe Morimoto, Takao Sakano, Mario Ishiyama, Tomoko Fukui, Shigeru Hayashi, Kazuya Komai, Takehiro Iima, Miyo Yamada, Teruo Hattori, Kazunori Nakazawa * Special Effects: Masayuki Kawachi, Shoji Sato * Background Art Direction: Robert Schaefer, Takao Sawada, Dario Campanile * Assistant Background Designer: Tadaumi Shimokawa * Background Painters: Kazuo Ebisawa, Toshikatsu Sanuki * Background Department Manager: Ryuichi Sugimoto * Chief Cameraman: Masatoshi Fukui * Assistant Cameramen: Masaru Banzai, Yukio Katayama * Model Color Key: Phyllis Craig * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Mary Ann Steward, Kuniko Murata, Junko Furuta * Ink and Paint Department Managers: Masatoyo Ogura, Hiroshi Kosakai * Inkers: Mihoko Irie, Reiko Igarashi * Painters: Myrna Gibbs, Marta Skwara, Robin Draper, Britt Van der Nagel, Britt Greko, Kris Brown, Harriette Rossall, Heidi Shellhorn, Liane Douglas, Hannah Powell, Debbie Jorgensborg * Xerox Checkers: Kazuo Kinugasa, Hiroshi Morita * Xerox: Virginia Creamer, Bill Hudson, Sandy Kennedy * Script Continutiy: Yoko Okamoto * Shipping Coordinator: Kevin Shaw * Technical Advisors: Bob Prupis, Steve Schwartz, Walt Barric, Michael Brochstein, Chris Brown, Al Carosi, John Costello, Bob Darcy, Paul Denault, George Dunsay, Eric Early, Jim Engle, Chuck Fisher, Bill Ford, Carl Fritz, Sid Good, Norman Hajjar, Deborah Heineman, Art Heller, Bob Horne, Heide Kahme, Pat Kiley, Paul Kurnit, Dave LeBlanc, Matt Lizak, Richard Marcej, Kevin Massey, Bob Mitchell, Melissa Mitten, Susan Marie Panettieri, Andy Perlmutter, Susanne Pollak, Steven Raskin, Jack Raiter, Steve Reiss, Jeff Reynolds, Mike Riley, Brent Robertson, Steve Rodyn, Julie Rud, Rob Rundbaken, Bill Schmidt, Rosemary Serluca, Alison Shinners, Howard Steinberg, Ed Torton, Hildy Travis, Norm Young * Ray Parker, Jr., The Bus Boys, Thompson Twins, and Air Supply appear courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. * Original Soundtrack Album Available on Arista Records * The Producers wish to Thank The New York Office for Motion Pictures and Television Production. * Thanks also to Suzy Benzinger, Will Fowler, Amy Friedman, Frank Krenz, Hal Landaker, Joanna Lipari, The Los Angeles Public Library, Peggy Semtob, Don Shay and Chris Stoia. 74918E79-9770-4563-8BC6-DDF09109D24A.jpeg * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Dolby Consultants: Jim Fitzpatrick, Claus Weideman * Approved No. 28235 Motion Picture Associates of America * Prints by: Technicolor® * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * The charactersd and events in this motion picture are fictional and have no relation to any real persons, living or dead. * This motion pictures is protected by the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplicatiion, copying or use of all or part of this motion picture will result in civil liabilities and/or criminal prosecution in accordance with applicable laws. * © MCMLXXXIV Pixar Pictures And Troublemaker Films All Rights Reserved * Distributed by: Buena Vista Distribution Co, Inc. Closing Logos 92448A3B-B23E-4204-8D70-EA60CBB72EF0.jpeg 6C6A6414-26C3-4F1B-B731-4C0E5B8173BD.jpeg * Troublemaker Films * Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Sunbow Productions Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group (DEG) Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated R Category:Ghostbusters Series Category:Black Rhino Category:Halloween Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation